Tadamu! Forever!
by harpernaja
Summary: Amu has to do an assembly but she gets made fun of in the process. Amu yells at Tadase and says she hates him and runs out. Will they get together or not? Dont worry TADAMU ALL THE WAY!


**Saya-Chan: YAY! Tadamu!**

**Miki: I wasn't in it much -_-**

**Saya-Chan: Hehe sorry...**

**Su: Oh Saya-Chan!**

**Saya-Chan: Yea?**

**Su: You took some of this story!**

**Saya-Chan: Yea I know Ran disclaimer!**

**Ran: Amu doesnt own Shugo Chara! And some of this story aka the stage part, she only made it cuz she wanted to remember a story someone made!**

Tadamu Forever!

Amu was walking to school. "CRAP!" She yells furiously. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia look over. "Whats up Amu-Chan?" Ran asks. Miki smirks. "What? You forgot you had homework?" Miki smirks. Amu shakes her head. "No. I did that." Amu says. Su smiles. "She worked very hard." Su says. Dia just smiles and disappears into her egg. **(Remember Dia didnt exactly come out to Amu yet)** Amu shrugs. "Meh." was all she said. Amu walks up the school steps. "AMU-CHI!" Yaya screeches. Amu sighs. "There goes my peaceful morning.." Amu groans. Amu turns to see Yaya and Rima walk up to her. "Hi." Amu says. Yaya pouts. "YAYA WANTS CANDY!" Yaya whines. Amu groans and Rima sweatdrops. "Yea..." Amu says. "Amu-Chan." Someone says. Amu looks and sees Tadase. "T-Tadase-Kun!" Amu exclaims. Tadase laughs. "You don't need to be surprised." Tadase says. "O-okay.." Amu replies. Tadase smiles and walks over to them. "So whats up?" Tadase asks. Rima shrugs. "Yaya is complaining about candy again." Amu groans. Yaya stomps her foot. "It's veerry important!" Yaya whines. Tadase laughs nervously. "Y-yea.." Tadase says. "OI!" Kukai yells running up to them. "KUKAI!" Yaya cheers glomping on his arm. Kukai laughs. "My Yaya senses were tingling." Kukai jokes. Amu laughs. "SPIDERMAN REFERENCE!" Amu cheers. Everyone was looking at her blankly. "..." was their reaction. Amu stops amd looks down. "S-sorry.." Amu whispers and runs into the school. "Wait!" Tadase calls running after her. Kukai frowns. "Well we made her pissed." Kukai says. Rima sighs and looks down. "What did we do?" Yaya cries. Rima bitchslaps Yaya upside the head. "We made her upset cause she made a joke and we didnt say anything." Rima says. "Oh no Amu-Chi!" Yaya cries.

**(With Tadase and Amu)** Amu runs and hides in a janitor closet. Tadase runs up the stairs and sees the closet shut. Tadase walks up to the door. "Amu-Chan?" Tadase asks. No answer. "Please come out." Tadase asks. He heard shuffling and then a click of the lock. He smiles and opens the door. He gasps as he walks in and sees Amu curled up in a ball crying silently. Tadase walks over to her and puts his hand on her back. Amu jumped a little. "Amu-Chan?" Tadase asks worriedly. Amu sobs. "Wh-What?" She asks. Tadase sighs and sits beside her and wraps his arm around her frail body. Amu gasps. "Amu-Chan I'm so sorry." He says. Amu looks up her face tearstained. "For what?" She asks. Tadase smiles softly. "For making you upset..I should've said something." Tadase says. Amu smiles. "It's okay Tadase-Kun." Amu says. Tadase smiles. "Well shall we go?" He asks. Amu nods and gets up and they walk out.

**(After 3 periods)** "_Guardians please meet in the student council office please."_ The announcer says. Amu, Tadase, and Rima look at eachother and they get up and walk out.

**(At the office)** "So whats up?" Amu asks. Nagihiko looks up. "Hey guys! Yea ahem we are oing an assembly for the schools field trip." Nagi says. Amu nods. "So whose announcing it?" She asks. Kukai smirks. "You are." He says. Amu freezes. "Why me?!" Amu asks. Nagi chuckles. "Because you never do this kind of stuff." He says. Amu sighs. Tadase pats her back. "Dont worry Amu-Chan. You'll do fine." Tadase says. Amu shifts uncomfortably. "B-but.." She stutters. Tadase smiles. "GO! GO! AMU-CHAN!" Ran cheers. Amu sighs. "Fine, but what am I talking about?" Amu asks. "Dont worry we have a paper you read off of." Nagi says. Rima and Yaya walk in. "Whats up?!" Yaya cheers. "Nothing much just Amu doing an announcment." Nagi says. Yayas eyes sparkle. "Thats soo cool!" She cheers. Amu sweatdrops.

**(At the assembly) **Amu walks onto the stage. "Hello classmates." Amu says. "I will be talking about the school wide picnic." Amu states. "Ooohs and ahhs" were heard. "Firstly I'll tell you the rules, No.1 no swearing, no running, no hitting punching biting ect, no vulgar acts, and lastly if you dont follow these rules you will be punished thank you." Amu says walking off the stage. "What?! Woow Amu is a weirdo!" Someone says. "Yea, I mean wow.." A guy says. Amu freezes in her spot. Tadase and the other guardians gasp. Tadase walks closer to Amu. "She is not a weirdo!" Tadase states. "Oh yea!" A girl cries. "She probably made up those rules cuz shes a loser with no friends!" A girl calls. Amu starts to cry. Tadase walks closer to Amu and sets a hand on her shoulder, Amu slaps it off and everyone gasps. "Dont! Dont touch me!" Amu screeches and she turns around to face the guardians Tadase's face filled with hurt and shock. "You said I would be fine! But you lied to me! I HATE YOU ALL!" Amu screams running out of the room. Tadase falls to the floor on his knees his eyes sting with tears. "Sh-she hates- I dont believe...no..." Tadase whispers. Nagi gets off of his shock, he walks over to Tadase. "Go after her..she'll listen to you." He says warmly. Tadase gets up and wipes his tears and looks at the crowd and gives them a death glare, everyone flinches. "Amu Hinamori is not weird! And FYI I'm the one who made the rules! For you're safety! So LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tadase roars running after Amu. Everyone and I mean everyone's faces were filled with shock. "D-did he j-just yell?!" Yaya asks with initial shock. Nagi hesitantly nods his head. "Y-yea.." He says. Rima's face was just this O_O.

**(With Amu and Tadase) **Amu ran out into the courtyard and was about to run home until someone grabs her wrist. "Let me go!" She cries. "No!" Tadase shouts. Amu stops and turns around. "T-Tadase-kun?!" She asks with shock. Tadase nods and smiles weakly and grabs Amu's shoulders and pulls her forward and hugs her. "Please..please don't hate me.." He whispers sadly. Amu starts to cry. "Tadase-kun! I'm so sorry!" She cries. Tadase smiles. "Its okay Amu-chan.." He says warmly. Amu sniffles. "T-Tadase-kun..?" Amu asks. "Hm?" Tadase says. Amu pulls back and she's blushing. "A-ano.." Amu mumbles. Tadase smiles and he leans in and kisses her passionatly. Amu gasps and kisses back. "EHHH?!" People ask. Nagi, Rima, and Yaya were standing there with =^_^= faces. Tadase pulls back for a second. "I love you Amu-chan.." He whispers before capturing her lips again. Amu smiles onto his lips.


End file.
